Fire and Ice
by DarknessSky
Summary: Short drabble i make, takes right after the 3rd season finale. Regina is doing the right thing, facing the SnowQueen. Slightly AU and maybe a caracter death.
1. Chapter 1

AN:_ This is a very short drabble, maybe there wil com more but i don't know yet. Englisch isn't my first language so there wil be a lot of grammar mistakes ore other mistakes. Its one of my first story's.  
>AN2: This takes right after the season finale from season 3. Just something what keep nagging me for a while and i needed to write it down. Hope you like it.<br>_

Turning around she saw that no one paid attention one her anymore after her little outburst she walked outside. Closing her eyes she focused one the strange magic she felt in her town. "Ice," whispered she softly. "This person is letting the winter come." Turning again to the bar she looked trough the glass to the people. Her people not her enemy's anymore but the people she needed to keep save. She thought about the words Henry said to her a couple days back. Hearing his voice saying it again. "_Thats not true, You can do it,_" she heard his voice says in a distants. "_I know there is good in you. Once upon a time, you where a villain, mom. But you've changed, You are a hero now. And defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you" _

She smiled sadly knowing that he was right. She was changed so instead of trying to win Robins heart again with violence she could do something else. Something what heroes did. "Fighting ice with fire," muttered she softly in herself with the same sad smile. Fully knowing that she could die if she was going to do what she need to do. Defeating the Icequeen.

She looked for the last time towards her people saw her son with his other mom laughing and happy talking with her. Her eyes moved towards her true love who was still talking with his long lost wife and she nodded. She would be a hero again saving them. Getting them there happy ending after all. Her smile growed when she thought what she said against her sister. Stepping back she let herself disappear with her magic. "Today i am a hero," was the last thing she said while the now golden smoke took her to her destiny knowing fully well that this was probably the last time she saw them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked up when they saw a golden glow what slowly faded. "What the hell?" muttered Emma while she looked around trying to find someone who could explain it to her. "Henry? Where is your mom?" The teen stared at her and before he could response they saw a darkblue flash outside the bar. "Ma what is that?" Henry turned to Emma who was staring with wide eyes at the pile of light. "Something really wrong," answered she when she felt the power. She gasped when she realized where Regina had go and cursed softly. Henry turned to her and she saw the panic on his face when he also realized where is mom was. "She is going to die," said he panicking. "She is not strong enough to stop it." Everyone stood up when he said that. "Ma we need to stop her before its to late." "What do you mean?" asked Charming while he looked at his grandson who was shaking from fear. "You think mom is bad but she is way worser," said Henry and he stared at the blank faces who where staring at him. "Its the Snow Queen and not the good one." He sighed in frustration when they keep staring at him with blank faces. "She is letting the eternal winter coming to Storybrooke and if you don't stop her now she will cast it over the whole planet." Emma stared at him in shock when he told it and realization dawned one her. "Regina is going to stop her before she can try to freeze the whole town," she said shocked. "That was what I said," muttered Henry and he froze when he felt a shock wave. Everyone turned to the windows and some where staring with open mouths at what there was happening.

Regina appeared one the same spot where she defeated her sister. Staring at the darkblue pile she saw a figure coming out of it. Knowing fully well who the woman was who appeared in front of her she smiled. "Well dear this is as far as you get," she said waving in the barn they where standing in. "And who is going to stop me?" The woman stared at her with a eyebrow slightly lifted. "And who might you be?" Regina grinned darkly when she heard to questions. "I am going to stop you," she said while she summed a fireball. "This is mine town and no one is going to destroy it again." The woman laughed softly when she heard it. "You know who I am and your not going to stop me." Lifting her arm she summed a snowstorm who hit Regina in the chest. Regina gasped and closed her eyes knowing that she was the only one who was standing between the snowqueen and the town. Slowly she got up and summed all of her magic to stop the snowstorm. When her magic hit the snowstorm they created a shock wave that went trough the town and blasted them both one the ground. Regina gasped again for air while standing up shaking of the energy lost. "I am going to stop you all is it the last thing I do," she said again looking at the snowqueen who was staring at her. "Then try before you get frozen," the snowqueen said with a smirk. "And we both know that only true love can unfreeze you." Regina smirked back. "Don't worry about that dear I will defeat you before that." Both queens last out again to each other getting the full blast from each others magic. Panting Regina felt the cold growing in her. She knew that she didn't had much time to stop the other queen she tried the last desperate thing she could think of and the best thing she could think to do. "You forget against who you are fighting to," she said, getting up and pinning the Snowqueen against the wall. "I am the evil queen dear." She ripped the heart out of the chest and squeezes in it. With her trademark smirk she let take the cold taking over her body while the heart vanished in dusk.

Emma arrived one the barn and stared in shock in what was left from the place. Sensing that Henry was right behind her she held her arm out before he could burst past her when they saw two bodies lying. "Mom," yelled Henry while Charming stopped him from getting near. Slowly Emma walked to Regina who was complete frozen and looked from her to the woman who was lying a few meters from them. "She stopped her," Emma said with shock. "She protected us from getting frozen up." Charming was struggling with Henry who tried to break free from the hold where he was kept in. "Mom," he yelled again fighting against the arms around him. "Let me go. I want to see mine mom." When he broke free Emma stopped him for going near Regina. "Kid don't," she said softly while keeping him into a hug. Henry stopped with fighting against Emma when he heard the broken tone his birth mother was talking in. "Robin can save her," Henry looked at Emma with a pleading look. "True love he is her true love he can save her. He need to save her she is mine mom not the evil queen, She is just mine mom. Not a villain nor a hero just.." His voice broke when he said it and he tried to fight against the tears. "Please." Emma stared at Charming with her eyes full of sorrow when she heard the broken tone of Henry. Charming shook his head when he saw the pleading look from them. Henry felt to the ground when he saw it taking Emma with him who kept him against her.


End file.
